


Introspection

by Necromancer_Anubis



Category: Naruto
Genre: A small drabble, Character Development, Drabble, Introspection, maybe more? - Freeform, maybe one shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necromancer_Anubis/pseuds/Necromancer_Anubis
Summary: Madara’s ponderings in the midst of a shinobi war





	Introspection

There are some things that can’t be described—that can’t be understood until they happen. Experience, Madara knew, was something that could not be taught to anyone—it could only be learned by doing. Repeatedly. Unfortunately, experienced shinobi, at least in his lifetime, were able to rack up many kills—and get the experience to keep doing so.

 

He learned to kill young. He learned to kill from his mother, from his father—and he had experience before he was thrust onto the battlefield as a boy. But sometimes it was not enough. As the clan head’s child he was never coddled—at least publicly. Privately, his mother doted on him and his siblings. He looked out, across the landscape—across the shinobi before him, bound together by their hate for him—and he laughed.

 

None of them had the experience to kill him, none of them had the gall—the wherewithal to even attempt to attack him one on one. “Cowards.” Derisively, he tilted his head to the side. None of them could beat him alone. And.. after all, he’d faced armies before.. alone. This would be no different.

 

If anything, the relative... quasi-peace that permeated their lives would be their undoing. They didn’t have the drive, the ambition, the ruthlessness, the cunning—they had nothing to propel them further than him. He knew—unless— was that—!

 

“HASHIRAMA—!” A worthy opponent, then. He, at least, was someone worth spending time defeating. Only—he was busy. Madara’s grin faltered, his lips pulled taut across his teeth. Surely if Hashirama was there, Tobirama would be, too. And he was.

 

He would finally get his revenge for Izuna’s death—he would finally be able to destroy the person who killed his last bit of family—his last bit of humanity— and watch his brother burn with the knowledge that he had done in return what had been done to him. And he relished the thought. He would love seeing Tobirama prone—destroyed. He wanted it more than anything else.

 

His grin widened. He had things to do. People to kill. Starting with Tobirama.


End file.
